


Loki / Darcy Week

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for Loki / Darcy Week</p><p>Day 1: Lonely</p><p>Day 2: Lick</p><p>Day 3: Tattoos </p><p>Day 4: Gold</p><p>Day 5: Vow</p><p>Day 6: Handcuffs</p><p>Day 7: Mamihlapinatapei (look shared by two people, wishing that the other would start something that they both want but which neither wants to start)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki / Darcy Week

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, I feel like this really sucks guys, but I'll post it anyway. Hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is. I decided just to make these short stories, since time is an issue with me and I have other projects to work on.

                        Loki had become accustomed to loneliness in his life. Perhaps part of him had told himself that it was better to be lonely and guarded than befriended and vulnerable. Perhaps he’d only told himself to stifle the sadness that accompanied loneliness. Either way, loneliness had been his constant companion.

                Being held in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in a small, high-security room with nothing but a small cot, table and chair, all bolted to the floor had allowed him some fresh quality time with this companion. One wall occupied a sheet of glass; beyond it was a barren room, used if Loki was ever interrogated. Every once and a while, two guards would enter; one bearing food, the other weaponry. More often than that, Thor would come into the room beyond the glass and try to converse with him. Loki ignored him every time.

                It felt like weeks that his only visitors were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Thor, or Director Fury. Time felt lost to him in his cell. Nothing changed for days on end.

                Until one day, something did change.

                Everyday, the same guard had entered with the tray of food. He’d hardly paid attention to him, not exchanging words or even glances. The feeling had been mutual. So when the sound of the door unlocking and opening reached his ears as he paced in his small quarters, he thought nothing of it. Until a light, feminine voice rang out.

                “Hey there.”

                Startled, Loki turned to the door to find, not the usual, burly male guard, but a small, brunette young woman, a small smile on her full lips. She had a comely figure and large, bright blue eyes. She was attractive, he supposed  –  for a mortal. A stunned silence hung in the air for a moment, and then the girl gently placed the tray on the small table before him.

                “Well, enjoy. Let me know if it’s better than the cafeteria food.” She said, before turning and leaving the room. She came back almost every day after that, bringing in a tray of food, and though he never spoke to her, she always spoke to him. She said hello, made a jest about the food or how he appeared to never move. One day she came in and he caught a glimpse of a bracelet on her wrist, a word decorating the simple design.

                “Darcy.” It read, and Loki hadn’t even realized he’d said it out-loud until she looked at him, surprised. She looked down at her wrist and smiled.

                “Yeah, I got it yesterday.”

                He said nothing, and she left all the same.

                “Darcy.” He said again, the name rolling off his tongue easily. He’d become accustomed to loneliness all his life, and somehow this Darcy girl had made him feel less lonely than he had in a very, very long time.


End file.
